


Finally found him.

by vang_jam



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Verse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vang_jam/pseuds/vang_jam
Summary: STORY IS DISCONTINUED!!Izuku, a boy who went missing soon before the entrance exams at UA. Katsuki, his former bully assuming Deku gave up on his "number 1 hero" dream thought nothing much of it until he notices he hasn't seen his best friend in weeks. He notices his mom progressively get more and more anxious but still assumed not much of it... until 3-4 years late, Pro hero Dynamight and his crew of pro heroes find a boy at the basement of an old motel. The boy clearly not in the right state of mind.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first Fanfic I've written in ages as well as my first omega verse ever. I am writing on a computer so please don't mind slight spelling and punctuation errors. 
> 
> However, this will include references to rape as well as flashbacks to rape. If you are sensitive to these topics I kindly suggest reading a different story.

There he was, a boy laying down on a mattress. As seen with heavy bruises everywhere below his neck, it's obvious he has been living a hard life. There wasn't much to see since the boy was completely naked except a collar around his neck. It wasn't hard to tell the boy was an omega, which did explain the collar. Omegas, especially Male omegas were extremely rare, so an unmarked male omega must have been worth hundreds if not thousands! 

"so bakugo, what should we do with it?" Bakugo turned around to face one of his teammates "hm oh I don't know, I was thinking we could leave him here because he just looks SOO comfortable" he sarcastically chirped "Obviously were gonna take him to the hospital" he added as he started walking towards the resting boy.

"Hey...can you wake up?" he asked shaking the boy. The small, bruised-up boy was barely even awake but managed to get a few groans out. 

"hey is everyone okay? We heard you found one." another hero came down, he stopped mid-track as he saw the smaller girl help the mistreated boy onto bakugo's shoulder. "Yes we got one but he is the only one in here," Bakugo said as he looked back at Ururaka who was taking photos of the basement for a future meeting. "oh okay we should hurry up we found 2 more at a rundown building 15 miles away" the other hero chirped as he waited for the other heroes to follow up.

* * *

"excuse me, doctor, how is he?" Asked the pink-suited girl as she saw the doctors leaving the newly found boy's room. "He is better, he doesn't seem to have any health issues except for his body being severely week, I assume he is rarely fed or served very little, possibly both. On the other side, he also doesn't seem to have any fang markings, so he is not claimed, I noticed on his collar there were markings so I have left it on the nightstand if you were hoping to take it for any kind of test" Could there have been better news? yes but ururaka was glad the boy was well enough to continue living. "can I go see him?" the beta asked. The doctor nodded and moved to the side so she could pass "oh but he is currently sleeping but he might wake up later today or possibly early tomorrow" Ururaka bowed and thanked as she walked into izuku's room.

As she walked in, she saw the boy laying having an almost sad resting expression. As she remembered, she walked over to the nightstand grabbing the collar very carefully, "Izuku" she sighed as she read the name on the collar. She sat down near the resting boy and began searching. 

Izuku Midoriya

Quirk: Undefined

age: 20

That's it, that's all that was found. only a picture of him maybe 14-15 years old, all that seemed to have changed was his height, weight, and his current body state. 

As she dug deeper she finally found more about his family 

Mother: Inko Midoriya (deceased 

She continued trying until she heard someone talking quite loudly. "god damn it bakugo" Ururaka walked out following the voice, his voice getting louder until she walks into the waiting room, there an angry-looking bakugo stood there, all up on the doctor's face "WHERE IS HE!?" "Bakugo! I am so sorry for his disturbance, he recently had some bad news delivered" (lies) She pulled bakugo and started walking towards Izuku's room. "Hey wait round face where are we going, I need to go see izuku". 

She stopped 

"how do you know his name?" bakugo looked at the smaller girl "he was a childhood friend, his mom and my mom were quite close so it was obvious me and he were as well." Bakugo had a straight face making it harder on ururaka to tell if bakugo was upset, angry, sad, or neutral. "okay follow me. His room is this way, he is currently sleeping but the doctor said he should wake up today or tomorrow." 


	2. Im not letting them take him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo has decided he doesn't like thinking about another alpha with the new boy so he decided to take him in.

The number 1 hero as well as the smaller beta walked into the omega's room. Bakugo didn't even mind looking around the room, he just focused on the green-haired boy. Even will all the bruises, he still managed to look graceful, except bakugo noticed the green-haired boy's resting face seemed sad, unlike childhood when he would walk around with a smile plastered on his face. Whether he was sleeping, talking, even when he was sad, the green-haired boy always had a smile formed on his lips. Bakugo didn't like it, he didn't like knowing his childhood friend was put up for money, he didn't like knowing the smaller boy must've been hurt, beaten, abused, raped more than 1000 times. 

"so what are we going to do? There aren't any close relatives anywhere in the system, I was thinking of putting him on this special program." Ururaka proceeded to show the taller alpha the program "we find volunteers who are willing to take in trafficked victims and the volunteers are more thank qualifi-" She was cut off my bakugo holding out his hand, informing her to stop. "I don't trust those people, plus if izuku has gon thru what I think he has, there's no way of telling whether they'll be able to stand the poor guy." ururaka sighed "Bakugo other than this program, I don't think he has another choice" 

bakugo couldn't stand that. He didn't want anyone else to help, he wanted his friend back, he didn't want some sleazy alpha owning him, what if they were just going to hurt him as well. "How can I qualify to take care of him?" Ururaka almost gasped, "Well I assume you're more than qualified but are you sure you want to take him in, there's a big chance he will not be able to understand a few things due to the past trauma and-" "I know that why do you think I want to take him in? I want to help him..." Ururaka nodded "ill be back with a few papers, stay here and make sure to call me of Momo in case anything else happens" And with that, bakugo was left alone in the sad room, a boy full of hickeys, biting marks, clearly they were just bites of pleasure, nothing like a claimed mark.

The next day was similar. Ururaka waited in the waiting room until the doctors said it was okay to check on the boy. Although ururaka wished the boy would have wakened up yesterday, she didn't mind waiting neither of them did. 

Time continued passing by and it was now 5 PM. The boy's vitals seemed great so why hasn't the boy woken up yet? Ururaka seemed to be getting sleepier by the minute until she heard soft groans coming from the bed. She looked at the small omega sitting up clearly in distress as he felt around his neck for the collar. 

_ Please no...no no no  _

he kept repeating in his head, his face not hiding his fright either. "Hey hey, are you okay" Ururaka walked to the boy holding his arm, not hard but hard enough to when he could hold still. Izuku didn't talk, it's not that he couldn't, he was just still shocked,  _ I'm not in the basement anymore _ . 

he was relieved until the girl waved her hand in front of him. A small gasp left his lips as he turned his head towards the girl. He was looking down but slowly moved his eyes to met hers. He felt small, he could tell she was a pro hero by the costumes, but that scared him as well thinking she was going to get mad at him. 

"hey are you okay" She could tell he was frightened so she tried her best to stay calm and speak slowly. He didn't seem to change his reaction tho.

"Can you talk?" Izuku noticed the soft speaking but after that question, he thought the girl was getting bored "Y...Yes I can talk" he relaxed after he saw the girl's soft smile.  _ Oh, she is a beta..oh thank god  _

izuku wasn't a fan of alpha's, his mother used to tell him to be careful around alphas since they get triggered easily but he didn't think much of them until the incident began. "Okay Izuku I'm going to call the nurses and doctor, please stay calm." ururaka tried her best not to scare the green-haired boy, and izuku noticed. he was happy, as much as he could at the moment. 

Uraraka kindly asked for the nurse and doctor to check on the boy as she waited in the waiting room. When the doctors came back out, they allowed her to go back in. "Hey Izuku, you feeling alright?" Izuku has very watery eyes but she didn't mind,  _ he hasn't been around people as we can tell, and the ones he has seen, have cared very little for him.  _ Ururaka saw the little nod izuku gave as an invitation to come inside the room. "Okay, so we decided to send you with someone to live while you recover, they can be trusted so please don't get mad" Izuku looked down, he knew this probably meant his mother has passed but he still asked, "W-hat about.. my mother, i-s she okay?" Uraraka sighed and was about to speak when izuku looked towards her giving a small nod, signifying he knew what she meant. 

"w-who...who am I going with" Izuku was still recovering from the news but still managed to ask. "oh you're going with a pro hero, his name is Katsuki Bakugo" 

his heart dropped... _ kacchan? No, it can't be him  _

the small beta was concerned at izuku's reaction but before she could talk, they heard the door open forcefully.

The whole day was depressing, I could barely focus on the papers as every time I saw the word "omega" the only thing that came to mind was izuku.  _ God damn it.  _ Finally, the day was over so I quickly traveled home and took a shower. 

Yesterday the damn nerd didn't wake up. Though the doctors did state he could wake up today, I was hoping to see him awake yesterday.

Bakugo headed towards the small omega's room until the doctor stopped him. "excuse me, I have to go see someone" bakugo tried to walk past the nurse but was prevented yet again. "Sir we know you're excited but-" bakugo was getting annoyed. He wanted to see the omega when he first wakes up but the doctors were doing no help with that and continued to try to move past the doctors. "Sir he already woke up, we just need you to sign paperwork that you'd be his guardian so he can be released today." the doctors managed to say making bakugo stop  _ he's awake...he made it...wait today? I haven't gotten anything for him yet _ As unprepared he was still excited. "Yes my bad, ill sign the papers. For once bakugo was happy to sign papers.

"so the boy, he is okay right?" Bakugo asked while writing his name and information on the papers. "Well yes but he does seem to not talk, not that he can't, he just seemed to be scared to talk. And he does need to eat a bit more, he is WAY underweight since we assume his captors may have rarely given him food and/or given him barely any when he did eat. So due to the shortage of protein, he has a bit of trouble walking for a long period." Bakugo just wanted to leave with the omega already, he desperately had the motive to help the boy. "oh and sir" Bakugo stopped mid-track to look back at the doctor. "As we looked over the data we assume he might go into heat soon, and due to his body...he will be in harsh pain so we have some pain killers prescribed in case you are willing to use those" 

Bakugo didn't mind, dirty truth, he wanted to see the omega in heat, not in pain but pleasure but he knew, in the omegas state, it wouldn't help from what he has been thru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I sadly do not have a clear schedule so I can't say when I will be posting but I will try to post twice every week. Just as a reminder, in future chapters, there will be rape mentions as well as violent flashbacks. Kudos and Comments/Requests are welcome. Thank you for your readings!


	3. Finally home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo finally brought home izuku and decided to bring him grocery shopping. it was probably best if they had waited a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did NO ONE tell me I was writing Uraraka's name wrong (；⌣̀_⌣́)

Just thinking about the omega in his arms while in heat excited him. No, he couldn't think such thoughts, he didn't want to take advantage of the new boy. If he did, what difference would there be between Katsuki and those dirty guys who used izuku? Still, bakugo was excited, he made his way to the boy's room. He assumed izuku would be taking a few more tests, maybe in the restroom, but all he knew was he didn't expect the small green-haired boy on the bed with an expression full of fear. So when he opened the door, forcefully as he couldn't wait any longer he saw a glimpse of Ururakas clothing. "Hey, ururaka how is he!-" 

When he opened the door fully, he saw him. A green-haired boy sitting up. Although he didn't realize it at first, he noticed the worried expression on Izuku's face. 

Izuku felt his throat closing. His childhood friend, more like a childhood bully. "Hey bakugo we should wait a while before-" "Hey izuku, are you okay? What's with the face?" he asked looking at ururaka as he walked closer to the boy on the bed. Of course, Izuku's instincts reacted before he could think and moved back. Unlike at the motel, this bed was just in the middle of the room so, when he moved back he fell back onto the floor. A loud **thud** was heard by both the taller alpha and the slightly smaller beta making both of them look over at Izuku. "Izuku hey are you okay" the alpha chirped walking over, in fact, racing over to the weak omega. Still, izuku's instincts react much faster than his brain, attempted to back away, crawling with his arms and legs.

"P-PLEASE NO! DONT HURT ME AGAIN!" Izuku pleaded as he grabbed onto the robe. Katsuki's heart dropped to the floor, _they hurt him this much huh?!_ he has hurt himself, seeing the boy he in fact used to be so attracted to, now pleading him to basically stay away. As the blonde was about to reach his hand out to the small boy, he was stopped by a beta rushing over to izuku. 

"Hey hey, we're not going to hurt you, we won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Please look at me, you don't even have to look at me in the eyes, just look over at me to tell me you're okay..." Izuku felt like a loser, obviously, ururaka was still in the room, even if Bakugo was going to hurt him, ururaka would still be able to help. He looked over to ururaka who was helping him up. "I'm sorry" he felt bad, he had caused such a scene he thought the whole hospital would've heard him 

"No don't be sorry, it's okay you're just not used to people" Ururaka mentioned as she settled izuku back down on the bed.

* * *

Bakugo felt like crying. He understood Izuku must've had trauma since having intercourse with strange alphas wasn't something one could enjoy. But still, he had hoped izuku would have forgotten about the whole bully thing, but as far as bakugo knew, Izuku's only memories about bakugo were of bulling. 

He looked over at the small boy, his head was still down. He was about to speak to the boy but was sadly interrupted by the doctor and a nurse.

"Hey, guys how are we doing? I see Izuku is still having trouble speaking but he looks great to me." he looked over at the nurse checking his vitals, signaling a thumbs up at the doctor. "well izuku, you have been released, now we don't have any old clothes as I was informed he came here completely bare so we have these pajamas in his size" he placed them next to the small boy. "Uravity, if you could, please help the boy into the restroom to change while I give Dynamight a few prescriptions for Izuku." 

Ururaka did as she was told and helped izuku into the restroom where he took quite a while but she knew his body was probably still sore so she didn't mind.

"Okay sir, so here are some pain killers in case he is in extreme pain during heat or just any time of day. This is to clean his wounds as he does have many bites" Katsuki bowed to the doctors as a thank you for helping the boy. 

When he walked back to the room he saw Ururaka helping izuku stand, so far that was the calmest izuku looked since bakugo saw him. "Okay I got the medications, do you have everything ready?" izuku automatically stiffened up. "When there wasn't anything to pack so yeah we're ready." Ururaka chirped in as she noticed the boy was having trouble speaking back to the alpha. 

"Here ill help him." Katsuki didn't want to bother the doctors by asking for a wheelchair, as they had already done so much so instead he walked over and picked up the Green-haired boy and threw him over his shoulders.

But as always, Izuku's instincts reacted first so he started squirming around "N-o, please! put m-me down" His eyes started filling up with tears, having vivid memories he wished to forget.

* * *

**!!!TW: Abuse and rape mentioned in the next paragraphs!!!**

"Oi wake up, you're having visitors today and he doesn't like waiting" izuku quickly curled up into a ball, he hated this voice. He hated hearing those specific footsteps. They sounded heavy and mad, oven, when it seemed like the owner of the voice and footsteps, seemed excited. "I... I don't want to see him.." it had seemed like every day someone bought time with izuku, never giving him a break. Yes, there were days where izuku didn't see anyone, but during those days he mainly slept. 

"Well too bad, he paid twice the amount for double the time, so I could care less about what you want." The man squealed. His greatest joy was money, he could care less if izuku got hurt or ended up pregnant. His only limit was someone else claiming the omega. 

It's not that he liked the omega, he just knew he'd be worth a bit less.

Izuku simply stayed in a ball facing the wall until the man grabbed him by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder, just like how katsuki had. Izuku begged and squirmed, but nothing helped. he was taken to another room where he left izuku with the next alpha who had recently bought his own time. 

2 hours. 2 hours of nothing but his yelling as he felt the man so inside of him. by the time he was done, he laid on the floor, covered in dark hickeys, bite marks all over his chest, weak legs, and weak arms. He felt himself being lifted and thrown over the shoulders once again. and was soon thrown onto a harsh mattress. Though he was grateful, as much as he could, that he was able to rest on a mattress rather than the cold, dirty floor.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

* * *

Bakugo put the boy down and looked at his eyes. Tears raining down his freckled cheeks, and his nose a bright shade of rose. Uraraka understood what was going on and quickly asked a doctor for a wheelchair. Soon a chair was brought. Izuku kinda understood Katsuki wouldn't hurt him right then and there, he just didn't like the way this certain position made him feel. 

Izuku was placed on the passenger seat next to the driver's seat which Katsuki was currently sitting on. They bid goodbye to Uraraka and the doctors and headed to bakugo's home. 

* * *

Katsuki learned from the hospital's incident and instead decided to help Izuku by his side. he placed Izuku's right arm over his shoulder and he placed his left arm on izuku's waist, slowly moving towards the door. Once they got there, bakugo slowly removed himself from izuku as he placed him on a couch. Bakugo made his way into the bathroom getting everything ready. Since he hadn't bought clothing yet, he let Izuku wear one of his hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. Both a little too big for izuku but it was better than nothing. 

Once he came back he saw izuku just a little further away, looking at bakugo's framed pictures of his accomplishments at U.A. He cleared out his throat to signal izuku he was back. Izuku simply stiffened up and turned back slowly. "Strip and meet me in the bathroom." not the best choice of words that came from Bakugo, so due to the lack of context, it simply caused the small boy to a panic. 

"wait no please, I won't wonder anymore, but please not that" The smaller boy backed up into the wall as he saw katsuki stop in his track. He slowly realized what he had said and made his way to apologize to the startled boy. "No, no Deku, that's not what I meant.." 

_k: Deku...haven't used that name in a while..._

_I: Deku...haven't heard that name in a long time_

"Deku I was just going to give you a bath," Bakugo stated. Izuku looked back at bakugo, he looked like he was being honest. He nodded in response. " Um katsuki, i-i can't walk that f-far, I'm sorry" Bakugo looked at what now seemed like the longest hallway. "Right, here let me go and help you." Bakugo caught up to Deku and carried him in bridal style. it caught Deku by surprise but he managed not to freak out because he understood it was only going to be a simple bath. 

Once the bath was over, bakugo helped izuku with the towel bringing in the slightly oversized clothing. "I haven't gone shopping yet, sorry" bakugo explained. Izuku nodded and took the clothes. Bakugo left the room and waited for the boy to finish. 

once the boy finished changing he came back out. The alpha was nowhere to be seen which freaked izuku out a little bit. 

_d-did..he leave me already?_

The boy's thoughts began to grow as he couldn't take it anymore. "KACCHAN?! PLEASE" katsuki stormed in. As soon as he saw the boy with tears in his eyes, he pulled him into a tight hug. "Hey hey, I'm right here.. it's okay." Katsuki stayed like that until the green-haired boy's sobs were no longer heard. 

"I'm sorry kacchan, I just thought you left me alone" Bakugo shook his head. "hey I said I was going to take care of you so that's what I'm going to do." 

Once they had both calmed down, bakugo informed the smaller boy about their future trip to the supermarket. 

* * *

When they made it to the store, Bakugo asked the smaller boy if he wanted anything specific. "Deku it's okay if you want something. Candy? Fruit? Drinks? I'll buy it." Deku stayed silent for a while "Katsudon?" 

Bakugo's heart fluttered, _he is still the same deep down isn't he_

They continued shopping until they were ready to go. "hey Deku, go wait for me at the entrance, ill be there soon." Deku nodded and made his way to the store's entrance. 

a few minutes passed by and Deku kept hearing mutterings until two guys came up to him. 

"Hey! are you that one omega who was recently found from the trafficking event!?" This caused Deku to look up in shock "awe see dude I told you it was him. You're even cuter in person" "Yeah! so are you here alone? because if you are we don't mind taking you home" Deku stood in terror as the two alphas got closer "NOO I DONT WANT TO" Deku screamed as tears fell from his eyes again 

Before one of the guys could react, one of them was quickly tackled to the floor. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" bakugo looked at the guys then back at Deku. Even though Deku covered his face, you could still see the tears running down his chin. "HEY DID THEY DO SOMETHING TO YOU??" Bakugo was known for being a loud and violent person but even then, it was terrifying when you were the person he's yelling at. "I COULD KILL YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS DID TO HIM" the thought of bakugo killing someone absolutely SCARED Deku causing him to stop crying but also causing him to be a little more terrified at bakugo. What if he ever made a mistake and this is how bakugo would act?!

Bakugo was still focused on the guys until he no longer heard the sobs of Deku. He assumed Deku had just calmed down, but when he looked back and saw Deku looking back at him with nothing but fear in his eyes, bakugo's heart instantly dropped. He got off the other alpha and signaled them to leave. "hey look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Are you okay?" bakugo hugged Deku but this time, he let out a calming scent, almost like he was trying to soothe Deku's fear. "Yes...t-thank you." bakugo let go, he grabbed the groceries and brought deku back to the car. 

Today's shopping was clearly over and they headed home.


	4. No one hurts him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku and bakugo start getting closer?  
>  Bakugo receives some unexpected visitors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I will be updating this story every week, but I don't have a scheduled day so please forgive me :[
> 
> Also, in the next chapters, there will be some 18+ but if it's not too much, can you guys tell me what names you don't want to see?  
> EX: cock, penis, area, heat(as in, "he rubbed Deku's heat, making him moan")

Once they got home, Deku couldn't even look at bakugo. He felt scared. His mind started thinking, what if he ever pissed of bakugo? Would he rage out on Deku as well? He tried his best not to think of what could happen, but every time he tried to drift into another thought, he kept overthinking. He would've continued thinking, if it wasn't for a deep voice, calling out to him. "Deku? Did you hear me?" Deku looked up, noticing a pair of fierce red eyes, staring into what seemed like his soul. "H-huh? Oh...sorry" he shook his head, clearly apologetic. "Hey Deku, are you still scared of me?" Bakugo could tell Deku didn't feel safe. He smelled anxious, it's not like bakugo minded Deku expressing his emotions, nor his scents, but he wished that he wasn't so...stiff around him. "You can tell me if you are, I won't hurt you, I just want to know how you are okay? I just want to help you" Deku nodded. Though he didn't say anything else, bakugo got the hint. "okay...are you hungry? Sleepy maybe?" Deku seemed to think for a while. he kinda forgot the difference between being hungry and starving. "M-may I go to sleep?" Bakugo wished Deku was hungry, he felt like Deku was basically starving himself, but he complied with Deku, leading him towards the room. "K-kacchan, i-is this y-your room?" The green-haired boy wore a startled look on his face as he spoke with the taller alpha. "Yes, I haven't decorated the other room so it feels lonely, and I don't want you to feel lonely. Not when I'm around." Deku felt less anxious, he wasn't fully convinced but, he was somewhat happy his childhood friend cared. 

Deku carefully pulled back the blankets trying not to mix the bed around. Bakugo seemed to catch on so he carefully pulled the blankets off, obviously trying his best not to startle the currently weak omega on the opposing side of the bed. The smaller boy to a deep whiff as soon as he laid down, the bed loaded with the alphas fragrance somewhat soothing the green-haired boy a bit. He felt like drifting off until he felt the opposing side of the bed being weighed down. His eyes instantly shot open, meeting a pair of red eyes. "What a-are you doing...?" He slowly moved back, creating a wider space between the boys. "I felt sleepy and as I said, I don't want you to feel lonely" bakugo assured. Deku noted as he fell back into a drift. 

* * *

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DONT BITE ME!!" Deku begged but it was too late, his back, no, he was now marked by an alpha. "G-GET AWAY FROM M-ME!" Deku kept waving his arms in front of the man's face, continuously trying to force him off but he couldn't, he was too week. "Ah~ I'm close~," Deku noticed the guy had no intentions of removing himself from Deku's insides which worried deku way more than being marked. "N-No please don't~agh~not inside..please" Still, the man didn't stop, he continued thrusting, at this pint he managed to pin Deku's hands above his head, giving him a clear view of the sobbing mess, which was deku. "~Nghe~ T-too bad~agh~ Because today, I'm filling you up with~ahHa~ my p-pups" The man seemed to have picked up his speed, clearly getting impatient waiting to fill deku with his seed... 

"N-Noooo Please g-getaway" Bakugo woke up to a sleeping deku, frantically squirming around, and his eyes filled with tears. "Hey, HEY DEKU WAKE UP!!" Bakugo forcefully moved deku around, trying to snap deku out of the nightmare. 

He woke up sobbing, his shirt sticking to his back, his legs visibly shaking, and tears running down his face, but something about an alpha, holding him close almost seemed enough to calm him down. "Hey deku, it's okay, they won't hurt you ever again, not while I'm here. not while I have you" To Deku's surprise, it seemed like bakugo was crying as well. "kacchan, I don't want to go back, please don't give me back" he pleaded with tears running along his freckled cheeks. "Hey hey, shhh, no one is giving you back to those monsters, as long as I live, no one will bring harm to you," Bakugo assured while caressing Deku's back. 

* * *

It was now 11:20, 3 hours after the whole incident happened. Bakugo let deku sleep a few more hours as he made cereal and toast from both deku and himself. He was scrolling thru his phone, stopping the moment he heard his bedroom door open showing a semi-tired deku, slowly walking around the house in search of bakugo. "Hey, deku! over here" He called out as he waited for deku to look at him. "Here eat. I made some toast and I served you some cereal. I know you might think you aren't hungry but-" "T-thank you kacchan, it looks good." "Hey don't interrupt me, I was about to sound very wise in a few seconds" deku looked up from his plate with very apologetic eyes "sorry kacchan, i-i was just thank-" bakugo chuckled a bit, "I was joking nerd, when you're done, you can take a shower. I went shopping really quick while you were asleep, I know I said I didn't want you to be alone but, I didn't want a re-cap of yesterday and you seemed like you needed sleep. But that's beside the point. I left you some clothing options in the bathroom so when you finish showering you can pick something you like" Bakugo chirped excitedly knowing he was finally able to take better care of deku. Deku simply nodded as his mouth was full. 

Once deku finished his food, he did what bakugo had told him and went to shower. 

* * *

While bakugo was cleaning the dishes, he heard some frantic knocking at the door. He didn't really have anyone scheduled to visit him today so these sudden visitors worried him. How would deku react? He was getting pretty popular by the "Trafficked omega found by Number 1 hero: Dynamight." title. As he opened the door, he found himself sounded by 2 other pro hero's. "Hey, bakubro!" "Heeeey, bakugo" Bakugo looked at the two idiots rining around him, clearly excited. "What are you guys doing here?" Bakugo asked finally making the two other heroes stop running. "we'll you see" "WE WANTED TO SEE THE OMEGA!!" Bakugo just stood there looking at the boys "But why are you so suddenly at my house?" "Well you see bakubro, you weren't answering your phone" The red-haired boy chirped "Maybe, think of it like this... I'm busy!?" the others just rolled their eyes. "SO!? Can we meet him" He sighed "Well he isn't-" He was about to make up an excuse until he was interrupted once again. "K-kacchan?" Bakugo turned to the voice, there was a fresh-looking omega standing just a bit behind bakugo but close enough to see smaller details like his freckles. "Hey, bakugo! Does he live with you?!" Both of the other heroes raced over to the smaller omega.

"Whoa, no offense but for someone who was recently trafficked, you look really cute" both Bakugo and Deku wished that sentence was worded better. "Yeah, bakubro, he is really cute. so are you two a thing?" the red-haired hero looked back at the blond alpha as he put his arm around the small boy. "No weirdos, can you get away from him, stop being all touchy with him" He quickly plied off the red-haired boy's arm from deku. When he finally managed to get in front of deku, both of the boys looked at each other with a wide grin "ouu bakubro is getting possessive" They both chuckled as they continued admiring the visible parts from the green-haired omega. "hey bakugo it's not nice to be greedy. You should try sharing him, I bet we can give him a good time." "Denki don't" Kirishima blocked bakugo from getting to the smaller beta. "I mean, you're not wrong Denki" Kirishima and Denki continued to joke around like that for what seemed forever to deku. "Guys sto..." Everyone seemed to go silent as they heard sobs coming from behind bakugo. 

"Hey hey deku, what's wrong?" Bakugo raced over to the crying omega, clearly worried for him "Please don't let them kacchan, I don't want it" 

Obviously over 5-6 years of the trafficking, deku had experienced multiple gangbangs, even if it was only 3 alphas, he still didn't like it. I mean how could he like anything? 

"fuck, Why would you guys say that?!" Denki and Kirishima looked at each other, guilt taking over them. "hey sorry bakubro we didn't mean-" Bakugo didn't even bother to look at them but they knew he most definitely had his angry face. "Please leave. I need to take care of something." Everyone stayed silent. Only the sobs from the omega could be heard. Kirishima and Denki looked at each other then back a bakugo for a second before leaving. "sorry bakugo, it was nice meeting you..." and with that, they left. 

"Hey hey, shh it's okay...No one will be touching you. And no one will be, 'GiViNg YoU a fUn tiMe' (giving you a fun time)" he mocked earning a chuckle from deku. 


	5. Author's t note

Hi guys! It has come to my attention by a few people that my story, seemed extremely similar to Trafficked Omega by neolfanfic.

I am here to apologize and clear stuff up.

1\. No, I did not copy their book. As similar as it is I did think of these things on my own. But due to the similarities, I can see how hard it will be to trust me. I hadn't read the book until today when a reader commented about the book. 

2\. As much as I want to say I want to put an (inspired by neolfanfic), I cannot since again, I hadn't read the book until today. 

3\. Please do not attack neolfanfic, the reader who commented, nor me, please. None of us knew about anything of each other until recently. 

4\. Now at this point, I understand if I sound like a jerk but, I won't be deleting the story. Since this was also my own idea, I have little reason to delete my work. I did think of these ideas on my own so I should not be cornered into thinking I'm stealing. However, I am not calling neolfanfic a bad person! They have every right to think I was stealing. so please do not attack them.

You are welcome to drop my stories and read theirs instead. Please do not the that as manipulation, I am simply trying to make amends. Thank you and that is all. <3

* * *

Edit: 

So I will be discontinuing the story as I have just read neolfanfic's book. Now, this does not mean I have been copying them, as said, I have never heard of this book until recently when a reader did comment on the latest chapter. I did see the extreme similarities in the plot and seeing the date their book was published, it does seem like I have copied them. 

About the book, I had very little idea of what I wanted the plot to be like. I simply started writing and when I told my friend about it they tell me about an idea they had, the idea being the latest chapter. I trusted them with this as I did not think they would be the type to plagiarize so I will be talking to them about this. As I do not wish t cause any more trouble, I will be discontinuing this book. 

Please read their book instead. https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658936/chapters/72921837 

Thank you for your reading, but I will be continuing my other books as well as I will stop taking ideas from my friend. 🤍

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658936/chapters/72921837> <neolfanfic's book.


End file.
